Hochstadt Gang
The Hochstadt Gang are a very famous group of Penguins that are from the Hochstadt Family. This group goes on Adventures and dispise Swiss Ninja, even though he is part of their family (but not in the group). Group Members *Fisch Hochstadt - The leader of the Group who is a well experienced adventurer. Fisch knowns a lot about Geography and History, and all this and much more make him an Ideal leader. *Jock Hochstadt - Jock is a courageous penguin who has been in several wars. He is a master of the sea, and is a fierce warrior. Jock comes in second-in-command due to his good battle strategies and gifted leadership. He is also a Telenacle MegaBishop. *Fuut-Ga - Fuut Ga is a trustworthy Ninja, who's Destiny is to defeat Emperor Pengvintine and become the Last Sensei (He doesn't know this yet). He's pretty bright, and helps the Gang in many fields. *Dave Hochstadt - A secret Agent and Surfer, Dave is a useful character in situations. *Corai - Corai Unki, a close relative to the Hochstadt's, is the comic relief of the group. *Clovis Hochstadt - Clovis is a jester who entertains the group. He also has an interest in cooking, and cooks food for the group. *Yilk - Yilk is the oldest living member of the Hochstadt Family. He uses his wisdom to help the group. Honorary Members *Piper J. Cub - Piper is Jock's puffle who has been in tight situations. Piper has saved the group's lives two times, and he is the group's weaponry specialist and ace pilot. *Explorer 767 - Explorer has helped accompany the Hochstadt Gang on their missions. He specializes in pranks. *Akbaboy - Akbaboy has only been in one adventure as of now. He's not the brightest bulb and tends to be annoying at the wrong time but he is a good friend and he's helpful in dire situations. Headquarters The Group's Headquarters is currently in Fisch's Igloo in Club Penguin. Jock wants to change the location to Frostize and see if he could get a bigger and cooler HQ, but all that hasn't been voted on. Official Gang Vehicles The Only Current Vehicle owned by the Hochstadt Gang is a Pontrier JRC1000 Aircraft Donated to them by Sancho Monte Captio. The Jet is designed to have puffles like Piper fly the plane freely. The plane is painted in the Hochstadt Gang special livery. It has 18 first class seats, along with AVOD screens, a minibar, and a Wi-Fi hotspot. Enemies *1.Swiss Ninja - Swiss Ninja hates Fisch and will do anything to destroy him. The Group doesn't like him for this. *2.Bellina - Bellina also hates Fisch and the Hochstadt Gang. She is an ally of Darktan. *3.Austin8310 - Austin8310 is one of Swiss Ninja's inner circle, and despises Fisch. He is more of a threat then Swiss Ninja himself. *4.Fisxh - Fisch's Antibody. Fisxh is a real Nuisance. *5.Xorai - Corai's Antibody See Also *Troublesome Trio *Treacherous Trio Category:Groups Category:Hochstadt Gang Member